


Erste Zärtlichkeiten

by vacths



Category: Schloss Einstein
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacths/pseuds/vacths
Summary: Sue x René, Schloss Einstein (kennt man die noch? :D). Sue und René kommen sich langsam näher, aber das ist gar nicht immer so easy, wie sie es gerne hätten.





	1. Hast du schon mal?

Sue und René verbrachten den Nachmittag am See in der Nähe von Schloss Einstein. Sie lagen nebeneinander auf einer Picknickdecke an ihrem Lieblingsplätzchen, das sich unter einer grossen Eiche befand und eher etwas abgeschieden lag. Die Sonne schien, es war angenehm warm und sie teilten sich eine Packung frische Erdbeeren.  
«Boah, die sind so gut! Und so süss!» René stopfte sich gleich zwei Erdbeeren auf einmal in den Mund. «Fast so süss wie du!»  
Sue lachte. «Spinn nicht rum! Und schling nicht so, ich will auch noch ein paar abhaben!»  
Er grinste sie an.  
«Du hast einen total roten Mund», meinte Sue und grinste ebenfalls.  
«Deiner ist noch röter!»  
«Das kann nicht sein, du hast viel mehr davon gegessen als ich!»  
«Ich wette, dass deine Küsse jetzt nach Erdbeere schmecken…» René zog Sue an sich heran und sie legte sich halb auf ihn.  
«Und deine erst…» Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. René fuhr über Sues Haare und streichelte über ihren Rücken, während sie ihre Finger in seinen Haaren vergrub. Als Sue sanft seinen Hals küsste und an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, stöhnte René leise auf. Seine Finger wanderten vorsichtig unter Sues T-Shirt und er begann, sie am unteren Rücken und am Bauch zu streicheln. Das Gefühl seiner Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Haut löste in Sue ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus. Wieder versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. René zog Sue ganz auf sich drauf, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, presste sie fest an seinen Körper. Wieder stöhnte er leise. Sue konnte seine Erregung spüren. Dass sie bei René so etwas auslöste, schmeichelte ihr zwar, aber sie wusste noch nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
Noch immer küssten sie sich intensiv. Renés linke Hand wuschelte durch ihre Haare. Ohne sich von seinen Lippen zu lösen, begann Sue, sich langsam und sehr vorsichtig an seinem Körper zu reiben. Dann wanderten ihre Lippen von seinem Mund zu seinem Hals. Die sanften Bisse, die er von Sue bekam, liessen René wieder aufstöhnen, diesmal etwas lauter als zuvor. Noch immer rieb Sue sich vorsichtig an ihm. Das Kribbeln in ihr wurde stärker. René schnappte nach Luft, als Sues Becken sanft über seine harte Körpermitte glitt. Sue küsste ihn wieder mit Zunge. 

Doch plötzlich schob er sie weg und setzte sich schnaufend auf.  
«Hey, was ist denn los?» Verwundert schaute Sue zu ihm hoch und blinzelte. Sie war etwas verwirrt und schien gedanklich immer noch bei dem intensiven Kuss zu sein.  
Beide hatten glühende Wangen und rot verschmierte Erdbeermünder.  
«Ach, nichts…» René vermied es, Sue anzuschauen. Stattdessen schaute er an sich herab und versuchte, tief ein- und auszuatmen. In seiner Jeans zeichnete sich immer noch deutlich eine Beule ab.  
«Hab ich was falsch gemacht?» Sue setzte sich ebenfalls auf und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
«Nein, nein», sagte René mit einer etwas heiseren Stimme. «Es war schön.»  
«Warum willst du denn aufhören?», fragte Sue. Etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu: «Mir hats auch gefallen.»  
«Ich will ja eigentlich gar nicht aufhören.» Er seufzte.  
«Aber?»  
«Aber… wenn wir weitergemacht hätten, dann…» René biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und schaute wieder an sich herab. «Dann wäre ich vielleicht… naja, du weisst schon.»  
Sue wurde noch röter im Gesicht. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er noch immer eine Erektion hatte. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick von seiner Beule ab und starrte zum See.  
«Findest du mich jetzt pervers?», fragte René verunsichert.  
«Quatsch. Ganz bestimmt nicht.» Sue legte einen Arm um ihn.  
«Äääh also Sue, könntest du mich vielleicht einen Moment lang loslassen? Sonst beruhigt sich mein Körper gar nicht mehr…» René wurde rot.  
«Ach, ja, äh, sorry…» Sue setzte sich ein Stück von ihm weg. «Du hast übrigens nen roten Mund.»  
«Du auch.»  
Beide wischten an ihrem Gesicht rum und schwiegen.

«Und, hast du dich … äh… beruhigt?», wollte Sue nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten wissen.  
«Ja, ich glaub schon.» René grinste und griff nach der Hand seiner Freundin. «Du, Sue, kann ich dich mal was fragen?»  
«Ja, um was geht’s denn?» Sue wurde nervös; sie hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt kommen würde.  
«Als du mit Thomas zusammenwarst, hast du eigentlich mit ihm… geschlafen?»  
Beide wurden zeitgleich rot.  
Sue schüttelte den Kopf. «Nein, hab ich nicht.»  
«Warum nicht? Er war ja ein bisschen älter als du. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dass…»  
«Naja, so oft haben wir uns ja auch wieder nicht gesehen. Und mehr als knutschen und schmusen wollte ich damals nicht.»  
«Und mit David? Der war doch auch mal dein Freund, oder?»  
Sue lachte. «Mit David? Nee, also als ich mit dem zusammen war, waren wir ja noch Kinder! Mehr als Küssen lief da nicht. Damals war ich auch noch nicht an solchen Sachen interessiert.»  
«So, so.» René schmiegte sich an sie. «’Damals noch nicht’ – heute schon?»  
«Und du? Hast du mit Konny geschlafen?» Sue wollte das Thema wechseln.  
«Nee.» René lachte. «Das hätte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen können. Ich glaube, dafür waren meine Gefühle zu Konny nicht stark genug.»  
René stand auf. «Komm, lass uns zurück ins Internat gehen.»  
Seufzend erhob sich auch Sue und sie räumten den Picknickkram zusammen.

«Und du hattest auch nie ne französische Freundin, mit der mehr gelaufen ist als Knutschen?», fragte Sue, als sie losliefen.  
«Nee.»  
Die beiden schauten sich an.  
«Dann bist du also auch noch Jungfrau?»  
René nickte. «Ich hoffe, du findest das nicht schlimm.»  
«Warum sollte ich das schlimm finden? Mir geht’s ja auch nicht anders.»  
«Vielleicht hast du dir ja nen erfahrenen Freund gewünscht. In der BRAVO stand mal, dass 60% der Mädchen sich fürs erste Mal einen Freund wünschen, der mehr Erfahrung hat als sie.»  
Sue boxte ihn kichernd in die Seite. «Seit wann liest du denn die BRAVO?»  
Zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag wurde René rot. «Naja», meinte er, «ich wollte mich halt ein bisschen informieren.»  
«Informieren? Ach ja? Worüber denn?»  
«Kannst du dir das nicht denken?»  
Sue schwieg. René nahm ihre Hand und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über ihre Finger.  
Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: «Sue, ich bin so verliebt in dich und ich würde wirklich echt gern mit dir schlafen.»  
Sie blieb stehen, liess aber seine Hand nicht los. Verlegen sah sie auf ihre Füsse.  
«Könntest du dir das denn nicht vorstellen?», wollte René wissen. «Ich könnte mir ehrlich gesagt kein anderes Mädchen für mein erstes Mal vorstellen. Du machst mich ganz verrückt!»  
«Das hab ich gemerkt.»  
Beide lachten verlegen, dann herrschte wieder Stille.  
«Ich könnte es mir vorstellen.»  
René schaute Sue an, sie lächelte verlegen und verliebt.  
Sie liefen weiter.  
«Lass es uns einfach langsam angehen, okay?»  
«Klar, wir haben Zeit. Ich will dich ja nicht drängen!»  
«Ich weiss.»  
Er legte seinen Arm um sie.  
«Ich will, dass es für uns beide schön wird, Sue.»  
«Das wird es bestimmt.»


	2. Annika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue redet mit Annika über ihre Gefühle und Sorgen.

Als Sue zurück auf ihrem Zimmer war, lag ihre Zimmernachbarin Annika auf dem Bett und hörte mit Kopfhörern Musik. Als sie Sue sah, setzte sie sich auf und nahm die Kopfhörer ab. «Wie siehst du denn aus?»  
«Was meinst du?»  
«Du siehst total zerknautscht aus!», stellte Annika fest.  
Hektisch nestelte Sue an ihrer Frisur herum. «Stimmt gar nicht!»  
«Und ob das stimmt! Wo warst du heute Nachmittag eigentlich?»  
Sue setzte sich neben Annika aufs Bett. «Ich war mit René unterwegs.»  
«So, so, mit René…» Annika schaute Sue prüfend an. «Habt ihr etwa …?»  
«Quatsch!» Sue zuckte leicht zusammen. «Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?»  
«Naja, du siehst zerknautscht aus und scheinst mit den Gedanken irgendwo anders zu sein. Als wärst du ein bisschen durch den Wind.»   
Sue seufzte. «Du hast ja nicht ganz Unrecht.»   
«Wusste ichs doch!» Annika grinste, dann legte sie Sue einen Arm um die Schulter. «Na, schiess schon los! Worum geht’s?»   
«Also…», begann Sue zögerlich, «als du vorhin gefragt hast, ob wir … du weisst schon was…»  
«Ob ihr miteinander geschlafen habt?»  
«Genau… Also das haben wir zwar nicht… noch nicht… also, er hat gesagt, dass er mit mir schlafen möchte.»   
«Und wo ist jetzt das Problem? Ich hab mich eh schon ein paar Mal gefragt, wann es bei euch soweit sein wird. Ich mein, ihr seid soo verliebt und knutscht den ganzen Tag so doll rum, dass man meinen könnte, ihr wärt an den Lippen zusammengewachsen!»  
Sue musste lachen. «Annika, du spinnst!»  
«Tu ich nicht. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: Möchtest du denn nicht auch mit ihm schlafen?»  
Sue seufzte erneut. «Doch, irgendwie schon… aber das ist alles noch so neu für mich.»  
Annika nickte mitfühlend. «Das kann ich verstehen.»

«Du schläfst ziemlich oft mit Kai, oder?», wollte Sue von ihrer Freundin wissen.  
«Naja, kommt darauf an, wie man ‘oft’ definiert…» Annika grinste.  
«Wie ist das denn so? Machts dir Spass? Und wie war eigentlich dein erstes Mal? Irgendwie haben wir nie gross darüber geredet…»  
«Du bist aber neugierig.» Sie lachte.  
«Du musst es mir natürlich nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst», fügte Sue hastig hinzu.   
Annika winkte ab. «Kein Problem. Wir kennen uns so lange und sind so eng befreundet. Ich erzähl dir gern, was du wissen willst. Also ja, es macht mir Spass und es ist schön. Und es ist aufregend.»   
«Und dein erstes Mal?» Gespannt schaute Sue ihre Freundin an.  
«Das war ganz gut. Wir haben zwei Wochen nach der Hochzeit von Wölfchen und der Gallwitz zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen. Da waren wir noch gar nicht lange zusammen, aber es hat einfach gepasst.»  
«Hat es weh getan?», fragte Sue leise.  
«Hmm, also am Anfang tat es schon kurz weh, aber danach war es ganz gut. Und es wird mit jedem Mal noch besser.» Annika zwinkerte Sue zu.   
«Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.» Sue lächelte sie an, starrte dann aber gequält auf ihre Füsse. «Ich glaub, mich überfordert das ganze Thema ein bisschen.»  
«Wie weit bist du denn schon mit René?», erkundigte sich Annika.  
«Naja, also wie die ganze Welt weiss, knutschen wir ziemlich oft.» Beide kicherten. «Und wir kuscheln auch häufig. Er drückt mich dann immer ganz fest an sich und streichelt meinen Kopf und meinen Rücken und ich kann seinen Körper spüren und, äh…»   
«…seine Latte?» Annika lachte.  
«Du bist so blöd ey.» Sue warf ein Kissen nach ihr, musste aber auch irgendwie kichern.  
«Na, ich hab doch recht, oder?»   
«Ja, hast du.» Sue wurde ein klein wenig rot im Gesicht und hoffte, dass dies Annika nicht auffallen würde.  
«Und, magst du das?»  
«Eigentlich schon. Ich finds schön und auch aufregend, dass er so auf meine Nähe reagiert. Aber ich weiss dann nicht so recht, wie ich reagieren und was ich tun soll…»  
«Ist er gross?», wollte Annika neugierig wissen.  
«Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du nicht von seiner Körpergrösse sprichst.» Sue verdrehte kichernd die Augen.  
«Haha nee, seine Körpergrösse ist mir ja bekannt. In der BRAVO hab ich mal gelesen, dass Franzosen ziemlich gut bestückt sind.»  
«Jetzt kommst du auch noch mit der BRAVO… Also was das betrifft, kann ich nicht wirklich was dazu sagen», meinte Sue achselzuckend.  
«Hast du ihn denn noch nie nackt gesehen?»  
«Nee, wann auch?»  
Annika grinste. «Also Kai und ich finden da immer wieder Gelegenheiten.»  
«Hier im Schloss?»  
«Na logo!»  
«Wenn das Doktor Stollberg wüsste!» Die beiden Freundinnen kicherten.

«Du musst ja nicht gleich mit ihm schlafen, wenn dir das zu viel ist», meinte Annika, als die Kicherattacke vorüber war. «Petting ist auch ne feine Sache.»  
«Naja, er hat aber nicht von Petting, sondern direkt von Sex gesprochen», sagte Sue.  
«Ich glaub nicht, dass René erwartet, dass du gleich auf ihn draufspringst. Du könntest ihm ja einen runterholen. Das reicht ihm bestimmt auch für den Anfang und du lernst so auch seinen Körper kennen.»  
Sue überlegte. «Hmm ja, vielleicht…»  
«Also René würde da bestimmt nicht Nein sagen. Der Ärmste hält es doch bestimmt nicht mehr lange aus. Jede Wette, dass er bei euren Knutschereien fast explodiert.»  
Sue schwieg. Wie Recht Annika doch hatte… Gerade an diesem Nachmittag wäre er wirklich fast explodiert.   
Annika schaute ihre Freundin prüfend an. «Ich hab wohl mal wieder Recht, hm? Also wenn du darauf Lust hast, kannst du das ja mal machen.»  
«Hmm ja, klingt wirklich nicht nach einer schlechten Idee.»  
«Siehste. Und das würde bestimmt gegen Renés blue balls helfen.» Wieder lachte sie.  
«Blue balls? Was ist denn das?», fragte Sue verwirrt.  
«Das kannst du in der BRAVO nachlesen!»   
Sue warf noch ein Kissen nach Annika. «Alles klar, Doktor Schubert!»


End file.
